


You were there

by DestinyGirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blog, Canon Genderbending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Girls Basketball Team, KagaKuro - Freeform, KagamixFem!Kuroko, KisexFem!Aomine, Nigou - Freeform, Original Plot, Pen Pals, Romance, Sequel, Suicide Attempt, aokise - Freeform, fem!Kuroko - Freeform, fem!aomine, longer story than the first, online
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyGirl/pseuds/DestinyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.:Sequel to 'i am here!':.</p><p> Kuroko Tetsumi doesn't feel so invisible anymore - not with a very important person in her life reminding her that she is very noticed by him. Her Tiger Light, Kagami Taiga. Able to brave the harsh sun rays of life now, high school life continues and with it, more drama. Tetsumi is suddenly met with one spunky and outgoing girl, Aomine Dai, and Tetsumi finds her world taking a new turn with now another important person entering her life. But life isn't without its dark patches, can Tetsumi hope to overcome them and still remain with the light of her life? </p><p>KagaKuro, AoKise - Kagami x Fem!Kuroko, Kise x Fem!Aomine (Genderbend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were there

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone again and this is the sequel to 'i am here!' =) If you have not read it then 'You were there' might not make much sense. ^_^'' I hope you all enjoy reading this! I decided to keep going with the 'Diary' number chapters so that's why it says 'Diary 8' -it's directly leading off from the last chapter of 'i am here!'
> 
> Pairings so far:
> 
> KagaKuro - KagamixFem!Kuroko
> 
> AoKise - KisexFem!Aomine
> 
> (more may happen later)

**[Disclaimer] I do not own KnB, just the plot of this fic.**

* * *

_You were my best friend..._

A familiar bright smile shined amidst a flurry of light blue. "Tetsumi-chan!"

She was someone she could smile so easily with, who could make her laugh and feel so loved and cherished.

_You understood me..._

Those dark eyes would grow impossibly light as he listened to what she said.

His quiet warmth was something she could rely on when problems got too hard. His security was something she could go to always, she could feel precious and protected by him.

_But now I feel so alone._

The cherished and precious little girl felt isolated from her parents. They were shrouded and held captive by their own darkness that she felt like she couldn't bring them out.

_What can I do..._

The air grew muggy, her vision like static as the distance between them grew larger.

She was rooted in place, unable to move or do anything but watch the destruction of her childhood unfold.

_...to make everything right again?_

.

.

.

** Diary 8 - A Darker Shade Of Blue **

Kuroko could hear the loud footsteps approaching as someone ran down the hall toward the locker room. The school day was just finishing and she was putting her extra textbooks in her locker.

"Tetsumi!" Came the loud voice that had the light bluenette turning her head toward the sound.

She caught the sight of happy red eyes just before she was engulfed by a much larger form.

"T-Taiga-kun?" She gasped as she realized Kagami was hugging her. She wanted to sigh into his warmth but then he pulled away.

"Sorry, I got really excited." The brute-looking boy bashfully scratched his head, making the shorter girl smile.

"It's okay, I do not mind Taiga-kun's hugs." Her words made both their faces flush slightly. "What made Taiga-kun so excited?" she prompted to avoid their embarrassment.

That made Kagami snap out of it and he pulled out the paper all of the students in their grade received.

"Look! I actually passed!" he shouted in delight as he pointed at his scores.

Kuroko looked over them and smiled that the scores were even above average. "That's amazing, Taiga-kun." She smiled softly at him. "I'm so proud."

He grinned and chuckled. "It's all thanks to you - it even shocked the teachers with how much I improved... So, really, thank you Tetsumi." His eyes were incredibly soft and gentle and it made Kuroko's heart beat stutter and hasten its speed.

"I was happy to help." She looked away, her face flushed before remembering her own scores. "Oh, and here are mine."

She pulled out her test results paper and let Kagami look at it.

"Wow, Tetsumi! This is amazing, you did even better than me - which is no surprise really." He laughed and gave the paper back. He itched to be close to her again but stopped himself, he didn't want to do anything she might not like.

The smile still retained on her face as she carefully put the paper back in her bag.

"Yoooo!" Came a sudden voice and they both turned to see a familiar blond bound toward them.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko greeted and the popular model wrapped his arms around their necks to pull them into a small circle.

"Kise!" Kagami replied not-so-friendly like as he had to bend down to the model's level.

Kise laughed. "Our awesome scores deserve a congratulation dinner, don't you think?" He waggled his eyebrows.

Kagami grumbled, "Fine... Tetsumi, do you want to come with us?" He looked at her and she blinked.

"Sure." She answered with a small smile and Kise cheered.

"So where to?" Kagami asked the excited blond as they walked out of the school building.

Kise spun around to face them and started thinking. "Hmm... Ohh, I know! Kagamicchi, I bet Kurokocchi hasn't tasted your home cooking yet~"

Kuroko turned to see red dusting Kagami's cheeks. "No I haven't," she responded.

Kise laughed and pulled her closer to him as he winked. "Well Kagamicchi here is the best cook I know, even more than my mom!"

This was a surprise to Kuroko, she had no idea.

"Would ya shut up, Kise? Gosh..." Kagami looked away with a flushed look.

Kuroko was confused and Kise decided to elaborate, "Kagamicchi is embarrassed I brought it up because he thinks it's somehow unattractive that he can cook well - which is _not true._ " The blond wagged a finger at him.

The bluenette blinked at the dark redhead, "I have to agree with Kise-kun, Taiga-kun is very foolish for thinking that." Kagami almost fell over at that, but Kuroko only continued until he looked at her. "If a man can learn new things and improve himself than what is unattractive in that?"

Kagami blinked at her, his mouth gaping slightly as he took in all of her boldness. "Tetsumi..."

"Aww~ Kurokocchi is such a cutie!" And Kise was there to ruin the moment by glomping Kuroko to him. "You're quite a lucky guy, Kagamicchi. No doubt I won't have to worry about you two lovebirds anymore..." He removed himself from the smaller girl with a wave of his hand.

They walked outside the school and Kise turned to them. "So your place, Kagamicchi?"

"I never agreed to that!" Kagami practically exploded on the blond but felt Kuroko tug at his sleeve.

"But... I really want to try Taiga-kun's cooking," she looked up at him with big blue eyes and Kagami could feel himself crumbling.

"...Fine." He relented, having to look away to hide his blush.

"Woohoo! Way to go Kurokocchi~" Kise hollered a victory and then they were on their way.

Kuroko was feeling both nervous and excited about going to Kagami's house. She trusted him inexplicably, but wasn't this a huge step in... in their _relationship?_

Just thinking about it had her heart pounding and hands clamming up.

* * *

They soon made it across town and to a quite modern and nice-looking apartment complex.

"We're here." Kagami said as he unlocked his door and invited them inside.

Kuroko took off her shoes and went further in to gasp in astonishment. Kagami's place was... well, _huge._ Very spacious indeed, too much space for one highschooler.

She was standing in the livingroom which had a TV and what looked to be stands of movies and games. In front of that was a black couch and glass coffee table which had sport magazines in the holder underneath. The kitchen was to the left and had a small divider between it and the living room, though there was still a small window space for people from the kitchen to slide meals or look out to the livingroom. Beside the kitchen was a simple dining area that looked like it never got used. There was a hallway leading to some rooms beyond.

"It is very nice and... largely spacious." Kuroko commented when the boys came up behind her.

"Thanks, it's my dad's." Kagami told her as he made his way to the kitchen. "You guys can watch TV while I fix some food."

Kuroko watched him go and then turned to see Kise already relaxing on the couch and turning on the large screen. She decided to join him, sitting on the opposite end as Kise and watching as he flipped through the channels.

"Not much on," The blond muttered in a bored tone. "What do you like to watch Kurokocchi?" Kise asked the bluenette and Kuroko looked at him.

"I don't mind what we watch, I don't have much preference since I don't watch a lot of TV."

"But that sounds so boring! What do you do at home?" Kise asked her and she thought about it.

"I usually go on the internet and read books after I've finished my homework assignments."

"That's so lame! You never sit down with your parents and watch a movie or something?" Kise continued to prod and Kuroko looked away.

"Leave it alone, Kise!" Kagami yelled from the kitchen, causing the blond to jump.

"You can hear us from in there?!"

"Idiot, the kitchen is a few feet away from where you're at, of course I can." Kagami answered back as the sounds of something frying in a pan could be heard.

"Jeez..." Kise mumbled to himself, and Kuroko was thankful to Kagami for the intervention. "So, Kurokocchi!" The blond now turned his attention back to the light bluenette. "Are you in any clubs?"

Kuroko shook her head, "No I'm not." She answered politely.

"What? But how come? Clubs are fun!"

"I'm not that noticeable in school so I was never recommended any... Even if I were to join one, I probably wouldn't be noticed." Kuroko answered in a level voice - much different from Kise's sporadic one.

Kise leaned casually back on the sofa. "You know you have to join one by the end of the year, right? It's a required thing in high school."

Kuroko blinked, "I had no idea..." She then started thinking, what club could she join? She didn't want to get in trouble...

Kise turned bright at this. "Well what do you like to do? What are you good at?" Kise prompted, leaning his cheek on his upraised hand, his elbow resting on his knee as he leaned.

"Well I like books... I don't really have any other talents." Kuroko thought to herself. She never really thought to explore herself in that depth; she just knew she would like to teach kids like how her grandmother did with the daycare she worked at.

"Isn't there a book club at Seirin?" Kagami asked from the kitchen, evidently still listening to their conversation.

Kise thought and mulled it over before snapping his fingers. "Oh yeah! That's right, we do!" He then turned excited bright golden eyes to Kuroko and she was reminded of a happy golden retriever.

Kuroko smiled a bit. "Then maybe I can check it out."

Kise nodded and then turned to the topic of basketball - which merited more of Kagami's input.

Kuroko didn't have much to say, just listened attentively. She got to see their friendship up close, Kagami's and Kise's, it was... unique. She never really had someone so close to her she could call a _best friend._ Sure, Kagami and her were close, but she didn't have a 'girl friend.' A girl that she could confide in and laugh with like how she saw many of the girls in her class do.

The pale girl looked down at her hands in her lap. She used to be very close to her mother, but that was a long time ago...

"Tetsumi!"

Kuroko was jostled out of her thoughts when she heard Kagami calling for her. "Y-Yes, Taiga-kun?"

"Come here a sec." He said from the kitchen and Kuroko saw that Kise was gone from the couch, she thought he might have said something like 'bathroom' but she wasn't sure.

She got up and went to the kitchen, her nose twitching at the delicious aromas in the air. She tried to hide the fact that her stomach was growling...

Upon entering, she stopped to admire the way Kagami looked wearing an apron. The red and simple apron clung to his muscled form and brought out his eyes as he turned to look at her with a smile.

Kagami was so radiant to her.

"Hey, I wanted you to try this before Kise gets back." There was a playful side to him as he spoke and she saw the twinkle in his eye. Kagami was... _adorable._ Kuroko was absolutely sure she wouldn't be able to handle it for much longer.

Kuroko stepped closer to him as he held up a small spoon of the curry he had been at work with. She flushed as Kagami intended to feed it to her and she opened her mouth, taking in the taste and flavors instantly as she cleaned off the spoon with her lips. It was a slightly tangy sauce with a bit of spice that wasn't too much, only made an exciting flavor. The rice was cooked perfectly and seasoned with a bit of pepper. It made the perfect first taste in Kuroko's opinion.

"Well...? How is it?" Kagami asked, his eyes glued to her and Kuroko swallowed the food.

"I have to say, Taiga-kun..." Kuroko paused as she mulled over her thoughts, and was that sweat she saw trickling down Kagami's face? She looked up at him, "I already love your cooking, it beats Maji's."

Kagami blinked and then a grin split his face as he chuckled. "I would hope so!" He turned back to stirring and started serving plates he had out.

Kuroko smiled as she went closer, drawn in by him and Kagami noticed this.

"Thanks, really." He told her, still wearing a grin and Kise came in then.

"That smells so amazing, Kagamicchi!" The blond instantly glided closer to help with plates; Kuroko wondered how long the two have known each other.

"Thanks, take these to the table." Kagami told him and Kise happily did so. Kuroko spotted how the table was already prepared with drinks and silverware.

Soon after, the three sat at the table together in the dining room. It was an odd thing since Kuroko hadn't experienced such a thing in years. She felt welcome and truly apart of their friendship as they laughed and talked about things. She couldn't help but smile in Kagami's direction, and the dark redhead seemed to feel it and he gave her a knowing smile back.

_Taiga-kun is truly amazing..._

. * . * .

When it was dark out, Kagami and Kise walked Kuroko home. It was a nice night out as they walked; not too hot as summer was rolling in.

They walked past a street court on their way to her house and could hear the familiar sound of a basketball being dribbled. Kuroko followed the curious boys as they went to take a peek.

The light bluenette almost hit against Kise when he stopped suddenly in front of her. She righted herself and then walked to stand beside Kagami. Her eyes went to the worn court in front of them and her eyes widened a bit at the one playing by herself.

She moved stealthily on the court, moving around invisible obstacles as she shot the ball at an odd angle. Kuroko watched as the ball went in easily, effortlessly, as if the girl had been using that shot for years. Kuroko's light blue eyes observed the girl as she went to retrieve the ball. She seemed to have a curvy form under the baggy gym clothes she wore and her skin was a dark caramel color - especially compared to Kuroko's own pale complexion. Her hair was blue (a darker shade than hers) and cut in a spiky style with a few long strands in the back. It was sporty, tomboy even with how the girl held herself.

"Wow! She's really good," Kise said in delight and Kuroko saw how he beamed and suddenly the blond was opening the gate to go in.

"Kise!" Kagami shouted at him but Kise just waved him off.

"I want to say hi!"

Kagami groaned and held his forehead before shaking his head and went on after his friend and Kuroko followed.

By this time, the caramel-skinned teen noticed them and turned as the blond approached her with a friendly smile.

"Hey there! We were just watching you and you were pretty amazing!" Kise was really laying on his natural charm while paying the stranger compliments.

The girl blinked her equally blue eyes but then just dribbled past him. "Thanks."

Kise just turned to watch her, wearing his 'model smile.' "I'm Kise Ryouta." Kuroko wanted to roll her eyes as he practically purred.

The blue-haired girl just raised a thin brow. "And?"

Kise floundered, clearly shaken up, and Kuroko realized it was because he was THE teen model. Every girl and guy their age knew about him. Someone - and a _girl_ at that - who didn't know about him really threw the guy for a loop.

"Do you not know who I am?!" Kise asked incredulously and Kuroko really saw how pompous the guy's ego was.

The girl barely spared him a glance as she shot the ball and made a three-pointer. "Why should I? More importantly, can you leave? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Kagami laughed as Kise gaped openly at the girl who left to retrieve the ball once more.

"Fine then, I challenge you to a one-on-one!" Kise pointed at her and said girl turned to look at him, holding the basketball at her hip.

She studied him and then grinned. "Okay, fine by me pretty boy."

Kise smirked, not one to be bothered by that remark anymore - that was something he grew used to with sports.

"Yo, big guy with the weird eyebrows!" The girl suddenly called out and Kagami tensed, a little angered at that.

"What?"

"Keep up with the score, would ya? First to five wins."

Kagami grumbled, but relented and Kuroko noticed how the girl was barely able to see her and confusion flashed in her blue eyes before she looked away. Kuroko wondered if she really saw her or not.

"I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl." Kise told her as he fell into a crouch in front of her, eyes on her whether than the ball she was dribbling.

The girl snorted in a very impolite manner and suddenly whizzed past him before Kise could blink! The blond quickly turned to try to steal the ball before she could make it to the goal but she cut across and then threw the ball with one arm toward the hoop.

The three watched in shock as it went in at an odd angle and the girl already retrieved it. "Ya know, just because you're a _guy_ doesn't mean you're better than me at the sport I love." The steely voice came from her and then she turned around to give Kise a positively furious expression. "It's guys like you that I can't stand... So yeah, I think I'll show you the full brunt of _my_ basketball." She vowed with a flexed hand and scary face.

Kise yelped. _Why is she so angry at me?!_

And so the game progressed, and to Kagami's and Kuroko's surprise, with the mystery girl practically doing circles around a flustered Kise. The girl even rose to dunk on him after she speedily dribbled around him - which caused Kise to stop in shock that a girl could actually do that.

"It's 5 to 2, she wins." Kagami called out just as the girl leveled a look with Kise before picking up her ball.

"How disappointing... Someone who has the balls to challenge me ends up acting worse than a flustered girl." The girl sighed heavily before heading toward her bag that sat on the bench.

They watched as she threw on a simple jacket and then prepared to leave the court.

"W-Wait!" Kise called out, stopping her and she looked back at him over her shoulder. "At least tell me your name!"

It was strange to see Kise so... _pleading._ Kuroko glanced up at Kagami to see him even shocked.

The girl's steely blue eyes gazed at him for a short while before she answered, "Aomine Dai." And then she walked away before Kise could say any more.

There was a beat of silence as the area grew darker.

"Well... that was something." Kagami was the one to break the quiet and he sighed. "But man, I can't believe you lost like that. Where was your head at?"

"Taiga-kun," Kuroko pulled on his sleeve, making the taller boy look down at her.

"What—oh." He stopped when he noticed how down and out Kise seemed.

It was... unnatural.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko hesitantly called out and then the blond turned to them while holding his chest frantically.

"Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi! My chest feels all funny!" he cried out and the two went to him in concern.

"What does it feel like? Hey!" Kagami tried to get his attention but Kise's mind was elsewhere.

"Do we need to take you to the hospital, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, her expression turning concerned the longer Kise didn't answer them.

"I... It feels like something pierced my heart like..." Kise spoke more to himself before his golden eyes widened and he looked at the two. "I think I'm in love!"

"What?" Kagami looked at him like he had grown two heads while Kuroko blinked.

"This has never happened before!" Kise looked freaked out and Kagami raised a brow, obviously not buying it.

"But you've had girlfriends before, lots of'em."

"They were nothing serious, Kagamicchi! Besides, most of them were rumors that girls spread!" Kise still looked bewildered.

Kuroko took it in and mulled it over before she spoke, "So... Kise-kun likes Aomine-san?"

Kise grew faint and Kagami was there to shake the fool awake while Kuroko kept blinking at the strange events.

_Aomine Dai... Why does that name sound familiar?_

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first chapter! =) I hope everyone enjoyed reading, more will be coming soon~! I'll be taking this story into an interesting, original turn. So unlike its predecessor 'i am here!' it'll be deviating from the manga I grew inspired from. Introducing genderbend!Aomine everybody! xD
> 
> Comments = faster updates~


End file.
